purfectverse_ngfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:CN Next Gen/@comment-186.112.6.13-20160621161703
My Parents Gays. Protagonists. Imaginary Gary (age: 36) Sexual orientation: Bisexual. Occupation: Mechanic. Status: Dating Chester Macbatbad. Chester Macbatbad (age: 36) Sexual orientation: Homosexual. Occupation: House Husband / dustpan (before) Status: Dating Imaginary Gary. Laura Macbatbad (age: 15) Sexual orientation: Straight. Occupation: Student and footballer. Status: Single, and secretly in love with Max. Prologue / Chapter 1: Welcome Laura. 15 years ago ... Gary and Chester was a couple of 21 years, waiting for the most beautiful time of their lives, the arrival of your baby, 4 or 5 years ago, met since a Chester day and your team LOSERS, lost a game and Chester was disheartened, but one day Gary came to life by inviting him to eat a hamburger. Initially it was friends, but after a while they fell in love, because although Gary was and is still a proud, arrogant, aggressive and Chester overprotective and be an awkward boy, cheerful, hymperactive boy, etc. 2 by the bonds of fate, and with the help of his friends, they finished together as a couple. In addition 2, 1 year lived together, since the father of Chester I miss the house for being gay, Gary and Chester benefited each other and the two live in their own motor home. Gary is a mechanic and works fixing cars and motorcycles and Chester is dustpan, everything was fine for this couple, but something was missing them. Then they realized that quierian have a baby, but initially did not know if they could raise a child, especially being two men, but with the support of his friends, they decided to do so. But Chester and Gary initially wanted to adopt a child, but did not have enough to start a process of making money, so AJ, with his intelligence, helped the couple joining their DNA to create an embryo with the help of Molly, you agree to be pregnant to bring this beautiful office and give life to a new being. And today after 9 months, his son (who thought they would have), which turned out to be a girl born, surprise them that their baby would not be a boy, but anyway, both charged her daughter happily, up crying (especially Gary, though '' claimed that he fell a stone '' in the eye), to see the child physically was a female version of chester with hair color, freckles, teeth and the only thing I inherited Gary was his skin color and the shape of the nose, but most important is that Laura's eyes are green / blue or aquamarine color, the combination of both dads. Chester and Gary were proud to be dads of a beautiful girl, her daughter Laura Macbatbad (she was named so), will many difficult things in life to have two dads, but know that as your daughter, be happy. Epilogue / Chapter 2: The life of the Macbatbad. 15 years in the future ... Laura Macbatbad, now as a teenager is a girl of 15 years, Laura as a teenager is tomboy, clumsy, cheerful, hymperactive, clueless and innocent, besides being very athletic and win many awards for being the best player in school, Laura most of the time it is very cheerful. But she also inherited the personality of Gary, for example Laura is sometimes so proud, arrogant, overprotective and aggressive (as some say it may have bipolar disorder or having the personality of both parents, but most of the time He has the personality of his father Chester and only has the personality of Gary when this mode '' sad and angry or nervous, '' no one knows exactly) Gary although currently works every week, 24 hours and 7 days as a mechanic, Gary cares deeply for Laura, is also very overprotective with her, especially in the case of having a boyfriend (he suspects that this love with Max, and although they are friends, you think there is something more between them), although Laura (and especially Max) deny it deeply, but like all fathers and daughters, Laura and Gary are very close. Chester and Laura to be very much alike in personality and tastes, Chester cares deeply for Laura, and she for him also they trust each other, as well Chester being homosexual, always gives advice to Laura conquer the boy of her dreams (Max), unlike Gary, Chester is not against her daughter fall in love, if she is happy because he will also be happy, as well Chester is like the mother of the family ( He left his job to devote himself to home and his daughter, while her husband and life partner works to bring money home, but Laura also wants to Gary, is much more open with Chester) Laura has to sorportaer taunts of their peers by having 2 dads, but she is happy as his life is, and that never never change. The End. Clarifications: Gary and Chester are not married but live together, each character or history belong to their respective author, this only made for the purpose of entertaining and is a wonderful gift for Ariel (Aka Purfectprincessgirl) Att: The Girl from Colombia.